yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Girl Wand
. March 20th, 2019.]] The Magical Girl Wand is a weapon in Yandere Simulator. Appearance As of the May 19th, 2017 Build, the wand has a pink rod with mini rods protruding from the sides. The top of the wand is in the shape of a gold heart with a green sphere in the middle. If Ayano performs a stealth kill with the wand, neither she nor the wand will get bloody. The previous wand was a reference to Crystal Princess Rods from the anime, Go! Princess Pretty Cure but had to be changed as it was copyrighted material.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2017/05/19/may-18th-bug-fixing-build/ The wand had a pink and white rod accented with gold; the top was in the shape of a golden heart with smaller pink hearts in the middle and on the top. Gameplay The Magical Girl Wand is found inside the Drama Club. The wand cannot be concealed in Ayano's inventory and is seen as suspicious. If any student sees her holding the weapon, her reputation will drop by ten points at high School Atmosphere. When Ayano hits a student, red hearts will begin to flutter around her for a short amount of time. Ayano cannot use the wand when fighting a Heroic student or Teachers and will automatically lose, as the weapon is too unwieldy to use in close quarters. Ayano can put the wand inside a cello case or a trash can in order to conceal it. In Mission Mode, the wand cannot be detected by metal detectors. As of the October 31st, 2018 build, holding the wand and typing "Love and justice" will activate an easter egg that allows the player to play as Miyuki, the main character of the fictional anime Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. She will wear the same outfit as Miyuki and have her hairstyle. Pressing the laugh button will make Miyuki fire a long distance beam, killing anyone it hits. Magical Girl Wand Animations There are 4 killing animations depending on Ayano's level of sanity. * High Sanity: She will step forward and hit the victim on the head with the wand. * Low Sanity: She will knock the victim down to their knees and hit them on the head. * No Sanity: She will knock the victim down to their knees, hit them in the head and whack them repeatedly. * Stealth Kill: She will put the wand across the victim's neck and break it. Kill with Magical Girl Wand.png|Sanity animations disabled. Vf.png|High sanity. Jh.png|Low sanity. Gfd.png|No sanity. Fd-2.png|Stealth kill. Bugs *The Gym Teacher does not think the wand is a weapon unless it is bloody. Trivia *The Magical Girl Wand was implemented in the July 12th, 2016 Build. *The wand's killing animation is the same as the baseball bat, axe, old axe, the crowbar, the pipe, the bakon, the shinai, and shovel. *The wand was meant as a joke/gag weapon.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/07/13/official-website-and-game-launcher-now-available/ *The wand is seen in the "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki" poster in the Computer Lab. Gallery Newmagicalwand.png|The Magical Girl Wand inside the Drama Club. May 19th, 2017. 5-19-2017 Magical Girl Wand in Trash Can.png|The wand inside the trash can. May 19th, 2017. 5-19-2017 Magical Girl Wand in Cello Case.png|The wand inside the cello case. May 19th, 2017. Magical Girl Wand.png|The old wand. July 12th, 2016. Yandere_simulator_magical_girl_wand_by_qvajangel_db9paie-fullview.jpg|The wand's model by Qvajangel. Crystal_rod.jpg|The Crystal Princess Rod from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Category:Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating Students Category:Interactive Category:Drama (Club) Category:Easter Eggs